


Just No

by Bluedove



Category: Erkenci Kuş
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedove/pseuds/Bluedove
Summary: The aftermath of Yigit's proposal from episode 43.
Relationships: Sanem Aydin/Can Divit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Just No

“Will you marry me?” Yigit asked as he waddled down on his knees, the cane shaking in his hands and the ring held out to the flummoxed woman. His face turned up to Sanem, hopeful smile in place. That immediately started to fade when she didn’t answer.  
Sanem sat down, her back straight against the chair and eyes not leaving Yigit. For the first time, she felt true apprehension and unease in his presence. Had she been blind to this for the entire year? She took a deep breath and closed off all expression on her face. Now was not the time to go through her memories of the past year with this new lens. Was Yigit in love with her from the beginning? Or was it a new development?

“Just think about it, don’t say no at once,” Yigit pleaded, hand on his cane while he grabbed a seat opposite Sanem. His eyes implored her to take him, trying to make eye contact with her. Almost like he was thinking that he might get a positive response with some thought.  
“I don’t need time to consider this, Yigit, my answer will always be no. We are not like that. I see you only as a work friend. How the hell do you go from being a colleague to thinking it is a good idea to propose? Where on earth did you get the idea that there was something between us, now or in the future?”  
“Just think about it Sanem, we have been there for each this past year. I believe you can grow to love me once you forget Can. He came back and ruined everything” Yigit said again. Sanem squinted at him in disbelief. Forget Can? 

“Forget Can? I cannot forget Can. This is insane, you read my book Yigit, you were my fucking editor and publisher. You read my literal heart and soul on these pages and you think I can forget Can and fall in love again? Were you pretending to be my friend all along?” Sanem shouted, voice rose at the end in anger.

“I am your friend, Sanem. You know that. But I cannot help the way I feel about you, how I’ve always felt about you. We belong together.”  
“No, we don’t. Never have and never will. I don’t belong to anyone. But if I belong with someone, that’s Can.” Yigit’s face hardened at those words. Sanem looked at him and realised she never knew him. If he could hide his feelings for her, what else was he hiding? Her instincts were pinging and her mind was putting the pieces together. Can was right all along, he wanted her and pretended to be the nice guy so she would think Can was paranoid.  
Sanem glanced at her phone in her lap, and quickly typed a message to Metin to look over her publishing contract. Sanem knew she wouldn’t be able to work with him again. She needed out of her contract, no matter what. Allah knows what Yigit did to get Can away from her. His reactions alone were telling her a scary story.  
Yigit didn’t notice anything.  
*Please tell me Sanem that you don’t believe Can wanted him to confess a marriage proposal. Even if he was completely over you, it wouldn’t make any sense.* Sanem’s inner voice.  
Nodding to herself, she sat back and looked at Yigit, minutes passed without a word spoken. Yigit’s face started to turn red, chest heaved, and his leg bounced in his seat. Sanem realised he was agitated. His reactions and body language were telling her a story she hadn't read yet from him. First things first, there was no way Can wanted Yigit to confess his proposal. It was something else.  
“What did Can want you to confess to me?” Sanem asked, breaking the silence. Sanem knew something was off as his eyes widened and he started to look around.  
“Nothing,” Yigit said, too quickly.  
“Do you take me for a fool?” Sanem said, her voice and eyes hardened. At that, a different look flitted over Yigit’s face, one she won’t forget. It was one she had seen before but never placed any importance on, most of them she caught at the corner of her eyes, and it was when Can was around.  
“Can doesn’t know what he is talking about?” Yigit said, cane tapping against the floor by this point. It seemed the rhythmic tapping kept his attention, his gaze not leaving the floor, and the longer he stared the tighter his jaw.  
“Do you want to know what I think, Yigit? Can knows something about you, something he feels that I should know and like a decent person gave you the opportunity to tell me yourself. How am I doing so far?” Sanem snapped. Sanem continued to look at him, not softening or wavering in her steel. She knew something was up, and she was starting to sift through her memory bank, trying to put the pieces together.  
“Can is a liar,” Yigit said, his voice, an octave higher and the sound effects surrounding his person gave Sanem a clear idea of his agitation. How did I think he was ever a genuine friend? He was playing me from the start, Sanem thought to herself. Her heart clenched at knowing that Can was right and she allowed someone else to get in between them. What would have changed if she just had that faith in Can about Yiigt’s feelings. If she had just taken his hand.  
“Can is many things but not a liar, try again.” Sanem said, knowing that whatever Can figured out about Yigit had to do with her, and it was true.  
“After everything we’ve been through, this is how much you trust me,” Yigit said.  
“After everything we’ve been through, you don’t think I can tell when you are lying through your teeth.” Sanem countered.  
“Sanem I – “  
“One last chance to tell me the truth. My patience is running out.”  
“Or else what Sanem?” Yigit snapped at Sanem. He saw her expression, mouth tightens and right eyebrow lifted. Scratching his neck, he took a deep breath.  
“Or else I won’t go to Can to find out what you are hiding, I will do something else. But other than that, my answer to your proposal is no. Just in case, my disgust didn’t give you a clue.”  
“Just hear me out, everything I did,” Yigit said, with a softer lilt to his voice. Sanem recognised this voice. Her mind flashes to all the times Yigit used this tone of voice to get his way with her, more time spent writing with her, visits to her house to go over book events and all the other times, Yigit tried to get Sanem in a more intimate setting while she was still grieving Can.  
He seemed to catch himself.  
Sanem slowly smiled, it was more a show of teeth. He jumped on a scraped chair and got up with her. He started to move towards Sanem, arms outstretched, cane against the chair.  
*Did he forget his cane? Has he forgotten his injury? Do you see what you did Sanem? Caused Yigit pain as he forgot the cane* Sanem swatted the air as she realised Yigit was upright. And fine at that.  
“Don’t touch me, what did you do? Let’s see if Can knows and gave you the chance to tell me, it means it has something to do with me. And you clearly don’t want to say so that means you know it is bad. I wonder what it could be?”  
“Sanem”  
“I said don’t touch me,” Sanem said, swiping her hand away from his touch.  
Making her way towards the door, she was startled at how fast Yigit moved. The next moment she felt his hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her.  
“I love you Sanem and everything I did, I did out of love. Can isn’t good for you.”  
Sanem wasn’t scared, she was pissed. In a move taught in her childhood, she elbowed him and tossed him onto his belly. He groaned in pain from his arm being twisted. At the noise, Can rushed in and froze when he saw Yigit on the ground with Sanen holding him down, with a wicked grin on his face. Her smile widened and brightened.  
*Thank you Osman*  
“Hey love, what perfect timing you have!” Yigit started to thrash when he heard who walked in.  
“Sanem, how? What?” asked Can, with his heart eyes smiling at the petite golden fairy holding down a grown man, seemingly with ease.  
“Quick question, that thing you wanted him to confess to me was not a marriage proposal right?”  
“Don’t listen to a word he says, Sanem. He doesn’t know you like I do. Remember he left. And he will leave again.” Yigit was trying to turn his head to look at Sanem. Can wanted to step in, even made a move to restrain when he stopped at his grunt. He saw Sanem’s hand adjust Yigit’s arm higher up his back.  
“”I am not asking Can anything Yigit, I already know you are lying through your teeth. I just want to know what changed, in a matter of minutes. Let me see your phone.” Sanem looked at Yigit’s pocket and really didn’t want to reach her hand inside so she motioned to Can to get his phone. He tried to roll over to destabilise Sanem, who saw it coming, and she pushed down on his forearm, causing him more pain. Can sneaked his large hands in the back pocket and handed it to Sanem.  
“Yigit, I don’t want to give you an actual injury so stop moving.” Yigit stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. Sanem glanced at the sweat on his face. When Sanem made eye contact with him, she was alarmed at the manic look on his face. How has he hidden this for so long?  
“Thanks babe, let’s see who text you. Ohh password protected I see.”  
“Sanem please stop, this is an invasion of privacy.”  
She stilled and viewed this man through a different lens. She nodded to herself.  
“One last chance to come clean.” Sanem straightened her spine and tightened her grip of Yigit’s wrist with one hand while the other worked the touch screen.  
“Let’s see who you have been chatting with? Hmm Huma? Interesting. Why is Can’s mother on your phone, Yigit…..There is no camera. Why did she mean by that Yigit?”  
“I will talk, will you release me?” Yigit pleaded, his wrist was already red and swollen from her martial arts move. She released him but before he could adjust his position, she held him again.  
“The truth this time Yigit. I am already putting together some pieces and I don’t like the picture.”  
Sanem moved away from Yigit towards the door, thinking he might chicken out and try to leave. She spotted his cane leaning against the chair where he forgot it. She handed it to Can, and watched as he looked at the cane and then at Yigit moving around without it.  
“Sanem, I –“ his speech interrupted by his phone ringing in her hand. Huma calling. Yigit made a move to get the phone from her hand. Can lifted the cane and pointed it at Yigit.  
“No moves Yigit. Why is Huma calling you?” Can asked, eyes focused on Yigit, seeing everything, missing nothing.  
“She is my friend.” Yigit evaded the question. His attention on Can and his cane.  
A beep cut the tension in the living room they were in. Upright position, Yigit shuffled his feet and wrung his hands.  
“Incoming message, do you want me to read it? Or will you actually find your balls and tell me?” asked Sanem in a sharp voice, no patience left.  
“Why aren’t you answering? Did you tell Sanem about that day in the hut? Please tell me you got my message in time. Can was setting you up! there is no camera.” Can read the message out loud, his eyes widening at the realisation that Huma and Yigit were colluding from the beginning. Sanem glanced at Can to see how he was handling this revelation. His eyes were squeezed shut as he held himself together.  
Sanem swallowed the bile and bitterness down, and her rage at being manipulated. She was done. Simply done. She moved closer to Can and rested her hand on his arm in silent support. His brown eyes opened at her touch. She turned back to the liar.  
“Anything to say for yourself Yigit.” Sanem bit back.  
“Listen, just hear me out….I did this to get him away from you…you deserve someone more suited to you. If he had just stayed gone, you would have been mine, I could have made you happy.” Yigit said, still with an edge to his voice.  
“Hmmm What did you do? Whatever it is, Huma is involved as well.”  
“He’s not good for you, he will leave you again broken.” Yigit said  
“Oh would you just shut up!! I would never love you, I cannot love you, you see, I gave my heart away and I never got it back.” Sanem said and then turned to Can. He looked at her with a proud smile on his face.  
“What do you think? I think Huma is just as involved as Yigit and has been since she came to Turkey. Whatever your relationship is with her Can, I will respect it, she is your mother. I would never try to influence your decision on how you want her in your life. That is for you to decide. But I don’t want her anywhere on my property, she is not welcome here.”  
Can gazed at Sanem, eye to eye, in awe of her maturity and poise.  
“Yes, it was all Huma’s idea, she made me do it.” Yigit said, thinking that once he assuages his guilt in what he had done by blaming Huma, things might go back to normal between him and Sanem.  
“What was Huma’s idea, Yigit?” Sanem said, with a blank expression, voice hard. As Can had Yigit in staredown at cane point, Sanem sat down with her phone, waiting on Metin to get back to her and ready to make some changes. No matter what Yigit said, she wanted him out of her life, personally and professionally.  
Her mind was on her phone waiting on a response from Metin about dissolving her publishing contract. There was no way she was leaving the Albatross and the Phoenix in his hands. Sanem’s attention went back to Can and Yigit, just in time for her to hear some really vile things out of Yigit’s mouth. Clearly, he didn’t think that she could hear him, and before his attention was even on her approach, his head swung to the side, smarting from her open palmed slap. Can looked shocked, impressed and aroused at her reaction.  
“ Is that what you really thought of me, Yigit? Someone who was in too much pain to fight your advances, that you could manipulate your way into my heart and bed? Is that what you thought was going to happen?” Sanem’s voice rose, her cheeks flushed with anger.  
“No, no. I wanted you to come to me, to realise that you belong to me and not him.” Yigit said, from the couch. He got up smoothly and made his way to Sanem, his eyes manic. Sanem looked at his stride and met Can’s eyes behind him. They both widened at the same realisation. Yigit could walk and could do so without the cane.  
“My, what a marvellous stride you have Yigit! Not a wobble in your gait.” Sanem said, nostril flared and face flushed with anger and heat.  
Yigit stopped in his tracks, turned his head back to Can with the cane in his hands and hung his head when he realised his blunder.  
“I can explain, just hear me out.”  
“How are you gonna spin this Yigit? Let me try. Do you mind if I give this ago, sweetheart?” Sanem said, her gaze and her smile going to Can.  
“No, my love. I’m intrigued to see how you handle this. After all, this is your life and you get to decide what you want.” Sanem saw Yigit as Can spoke. If looks could kill.  
Sanem held up her index finger to Yigit, when he made a move to talk.  
“So clearly you are working with Huma, my guess since the very beginning when you two met. How am I going so far? Shut up Yigit. You were pretending to be a nice guy, someone I could trust all the while you were working behind my back with Huma to break us up.”  
Sanem moved closer to Can and spoke directly to him.  
“Unfortunately to you both Yigit, you didn’t break us up, that was us. I should’ve held his hand, he should’ve waited 10 minutes to take my hand. We should have lived our lives for ourselves and not try to please everyone around us. That one is on me.”  
Can’s hand went to her cheek and caressed the soft skin, marvelling at the complete look of trust and joy on her face at his touch. Yigit scowled at the sight, envious of the ease that already existed between Can and Sanem. His blood boiling at all his plans to get Sanem are circling down the drain.  
“Do you see what happens? He leaves, Sanem. He left you. He left you alone and broken, and I was there for you. And he will leave again.” Yigit stormed over to them, seeming for all intents and purposes like he wanted to separate them.  
“Make no mistake, I will leave WITH him this time. I won't make the same mistake again.” By this point, all that could be heard in the room was their collective breathing, Yigit more than anyone else. The sound of an incoming text broke the tension.  
Sanem got the message she was waiting for from Metin. Yigit has no legal or financial claim on her work as a publisher, as he had sold his company, but kept her work out of the sales agreement. By selling his publishing company to devote his time and attention to Sanem and her work, he made a blunder.  
Noticing the gleam and sparkle in Sanem’s eyes, along with the mischievous smirk that he fell in love with, he decided to step back and let her handle this. After seeing how she had Yigit, groaning in pain on the floor, he was looking forward to what would come from that smile.  
“You cannot just leave, Sanem. We have a contract and your obligations to fulfil to keep up your end of the contract.”  
“I can write from anywhere, Yigit.” Her smile getting bigger, Can could tell she was holding off on something, like she was waiting. Biding her time for something to happen first.  
“If you want to leave here, Sanem we can go anywhere in the world. We can go together.” Yigit volleyed back., thinking that he found an opening, not knowing Sanem was leading the conversation.  
“Did you hit your head when I took you down? The only place I will go to be near you is in court if you violate the restraining order I plan to get against you.”  
“RESTRAINING ORDER?? You can’t do that Sanem. On what grounds, no judge will grant you an order, I pose no threat to you. I am your publisher.” Yigit said, thinking he was in the clear. Thinking he had a clear path to manipulating Sanem. His plan to anger Can was a bust when he was telling Can all the things he planned to do with Sanem. It was a good thing she didn’t hear the whole exchange.  
“Ahhh but see, you are no longer a publisher. Once you sold your publishing company, your license to publish was nullified. Meaning, our only existing contract is null and void.” As Sanem went on, Yigit’s eyes hardened.  
“‘Don’t get too hasty Sanem, I own the rights to your book.” Yigit said, with a smirk.  
Sanem laughed for a full minute. Yigit grew less confident.  
“No, you don’t. When you sold your company, you kept my book out of the sales agreement, per our contract. But what you didn’t realise, in doing so, I retained legal and publishing rights to my book.”  
“After everything I’ve done..”  
“Shut up Yigit….What you’ve done. What you’ve done was lie to me for a year, what you’ve done is fake an injury for a year, what you’ve done is try to manipulate me when I was at my weakest, like a snake. You want to know what else you’ve done?” Sanem shouted. Yigit’s face went pale as he realised the jig was up.  
“Huma made me do it! She wanted you away from Can.” Yigit said, a fervor in his eyes and voice and not quite grasping that he was done for.  
“So did Huma make you fake an injury? Did Huma tell you to burn my notebook? Did Huma tell you to set Can’s hut on fire?” Sanem said.  
“I knew he set the fire, Sanem. He was after the fake evidence. I wanted to prove that it wasn’t me who burnt your notebook.” Can said, calm, standing behind Sanem.  
“I know he set the fire, Can. The thing about a photographic memory is that you see and hear everything, even if it doesn’t make any sense until it does.” Sanem said.  
Yigit slumped on the couch, knowing that he lost, knowing that if Can wanted to, he could make his life miserable by telling Mirahban about his foray into arson.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen, you are going to leave and never come back. You will not contact me. All contact will be made through Metin, my legal representative. If you attempt to do anything I don’t like, your head will spin from the lawsuit I will unleash.” Sanem said, counting the list on her finger. She went to the door, opened it and left it open for him to leave.  
“Well done, Sanem.” Can said.  
“I am so sorry for my part in what broke us, never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I got some courage to publish. I'm a little nervous. So here goes nothing.  
I would love some feedback, constructive, of course.


End file.
